


The Deathday Suit

by MystExplorer



Category: Happy Death Day (2017)
Genre: Gen, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystExplorer/pseuds/MystExplorer
Summary: This is my interpretation of what happened immediately before and after Tree went streaking.





	The Deathday Suit

Tree left Carter’s dorm room for what felt like the millionth time. As she walked down the hall towards the entrance and tied her hair up in a bun, a thought occurred to her.

_Whenever I die, the day resets and no one remembers anything that happened except for me. So that means I can do pretty much whatever I want and there won’t be any consequences. I guess I might as well have some fun while I’m trying to figure out who’s killing me. Plus it’s awfully hot outside today and I feel overdressed._

She took off her shirt, pants and shoes and approached the glass doors. She was about to open them but stopped.

_What the hell? You only live once. Or multiple times in my case._

She promptly tore off her underwear and stepped confidently through the doors and onto the quad. Sure enough, everyone stared at her. The Stop Global Warming girl dropped her clipboard. Tree smiled and gave a pistol wink to the couple sitting on the grass. The frat boy fainted once again although Tree suspected it was from more than just fatigue this time around.

_Not something you see everyday, is it? Well, if my killer’s out here, maybe they’ll think twice about murdering me after they get a glimpse of me in all my glory. If not, then I’ll be more determined than ever to kill them first._

Tree walked all the way back to the sorority house while getting the occasional stare but thankfully no catcalls or perverted remarks. The girl with the headphones was sitting on the steps as usual. When she saw Tree, she gasped and quickly covered her eyes.

_What’s the matter? Can’t handle a little perfection? You know, one of these days I should learn your name. But I’m kinda busy right now._

Tree entered the house and started up the stairs.

“Oh my god!” said a voice from behind her. “You sneaky little biy-atch! Who was it?” Danielle. Again. Tree turned around to face her.

“Really, Danielle? That’s all you can think to say.”

“Well, you’re sneaking back in after spending the night out. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what’s going on.”

“Don’t you notice something different about me?”

“Yeah. You’re going for the _au naturel_ look. Very original.”

Tree rolled her eyes and continued walking upstairs.

“Don’t forget!” Danielle called after her, “House meeting at lunch!”

“Whatever. Should I put something on first?”

“I don’t care! Just be on time!”

Tree opened the door to her room and found Lori sitting at her desk writing in her notebook as she always did.

“She finally rolls in,” Lori said nonchalantly.

“Oh come on! You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“What?”

“Can’t you seem that I’m…” Tree indicated her lack of clothing.

“Tree, I work at a hospital. You haven’t got anything I haven’t seen before.”

“Right. Makes sense.”

“But I suppose it’s appropriate that you’re in your birthday suit today.” Lori produced the cupcake with a smile. “Happy birthday! I made it myself!”

“Yeah, thanks, maybe later.” Lori’s smile faded. Tree went to the window and looked out, hoping more people would stop and stare.

_So Danielle doesn’t care what I wear to the meeting. Well then, why not come as I am?_

She did just that when lunchtime rolled around. She was pleased to see that the other girls were shocked and sat there speechless with their eyes wide and their mouths agape. But Danielle did not let that stop her.

“Tree!” she said with a bit too much enthusiasm. “So glad you could make it! I was just telling everyone how important it is to live a healthy lifestyle. And thank you for demonstrating that by becoming a naturist!”

“A what now?”

“A naturist! Someone who shows that they’re in touch with nature by not wearing clothes. You’re letting your skin breathe which is a very healthy thing to do.”

“Well, I…”

“And I can see you’ve read _Full Frontal Feminism_ by Jessica Valenti. After all, nothing says feminism like a naked woman’s body. You’re empowering us because you clearly don’t care what anyone thinks of you, especially men. How about a big round of applause for Tree Gelbman?”

Danielle and the others clapped. Tree just stared at Danielle who had a big smirk on her face.

_Ok, you’ve won this time. But if I ever get out of this stupid time loop thing, I promise you I’ll get my revenge._

* * *

Danielle woke up screaming.

_For God’s sake_ , she thought, _how_ _many times do I have to go through this day? Stupid DARPA! Stupid Tree for putting me through this! I’m not her goddamn test subject! I’m a human being with a mind and feelings and stuff! When this is over, I’ll make sure she never joins another sorority._

She leapt out of bed and went to her closet.

_Damn! I’ve tried every possible combination of outfits and now I have to start over! Unless…_

She looked out the window.

_It’s a nice, sunny day out. And as long as I’m stuck in a loop, I don’t have to worry about my appearance._

She stripped off and looked at herself in the mirror.

_Oh yes, you’ve got it going on! Now get out there and show them who’s the best!_

She ran out of her room, down the stairs and out the front door.

_Yep. Today is going to be a good day._


End file.
